The Babysitter
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Just a fiction about how I think PB and Marceline met. No this is NOT a paring. 19 year old Marceline Abadeer gets a job babysitting 6 year old Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.


The Babysitter

Marceline floated toward the Candy Kingdom. _"This is sooo weiiiiird!"_ She thought. She didn't have much experience babysitting, at least not a candy kid. She's babysat her cousin before, but he was a demon, no pun intended. She walked through the town of candy people. She looked down at what the address was, all it said was the Candy Castle.

"Man, I'll never find this place!" Marceline said to no one.

She looked over and saw a family of dogs, and to her supries a human, walking. She walked over to the family.

"Uh, exuse me?" She said taping the fathers shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm? Yes? Can I help you young lady?" He asked turning around.

"Uh, yeah. Do you think you could point me towards the Candy Castle?"

"Oh, sure. Just keep walking straight until you come across a castle." He said pointing North.

"Oh thanks dude" She said heading North.

It wasn't long until she came across the castle. It was pretty big. She floated over to the door and knocked. She was suppose to be there at 4:30 pm but she go there with five minutes to spare. Not to long after a man, made of gum, appeared in the door.

"Yes?" He said.

"Uh, hi. King Bubblegum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, and you called me about babysitting you daughter." Marceline said.

"Ah, yes. You're five minutes early you know?" He said.

"Yes, I know."

"Heh, well would you like to come in?"

"Uh, thank you sir." She said and floated in after he stepped aside.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" He asked as she took off her sun hat.

"Not at all, sir. Ask anything you like."

"Alright, do you have any experience in babysitting?"

"Well, I've babysat my cousin when he was six all the time."

"I see. Now how old are you?"

"19."

"Mhmm."

It was a good 3 minutes before the king spoke again.

"Well I must be off. But first I should introduce you to my daughter. Bonnibel! Please come down here and meet your babysitter!"

"Okay daddy!" A six year old girl called.

The princess walked down the stares, then stared at Marceline. Marceline waved down to the pink princess, who hid behind her dad.

"Bonnibel, this is your babysitter, Marceline Abadeer. Marceline, this is my daughter, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." The king said.

"Hey there Bonnibel." Marceline said kneeling down to the princess's height, who just hid behind her father more.

"Bonnibel be nice."

"No, no. It's fine. Heh, it's nothing kids haven't done around me before, I think it's because I'm a vampire/demon." She said standing again. "Plus I would react the same way in her shoes."

"Yes well... I must be off. Be sure she gets to bed by 8:30 and that she has a bath, and eats supper, and no scary stories or movies, and finally no candy before bed. I'll be home by 9:30 at the latest. Help your self to anything in the refrigerator And you can watch T.V. bye, bye you two." He said walking out, leaving Marceline and Bonnibel alone.

"So Bonnibel, what would you like to do?" Marceline asked, once again bending to her height.

"Uhh... um..." The princess said, not even looking at Marceline.

"...You're freaked out because I'm a vampire... aren't you?"

"Well, kinda." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm still freaked. I've been a vampire for over 900 years! I'm still scared and confused. 'Specially 'cause I was already half demon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad's a demon."

"What was your mommy?" Bubblegum asked.

"My mom was human, but she's been gone for a while. But I don't think you wanna hear about that."

"How did your mommy die?"

"Well... she died in the Mushroom War. I was only 3 or 4. It suck banana's... but again, you don't wanna here that. Now would you like something to eat?"

"Okay!"

"Sweet, what would you like?"

"Ummm... Spaghetti!"

"Heh. Alright. Spaghetti it is!" Marceline said putting Bonnibel on her shoulders and floating to the kitchen.


End file.
